Rocking around the Christmas tree
by pesi
Summary: It’s Christmas so it’s only tradition to have a party, mabye the lab wasn't the best place to have it..…CSI’s and drink, what fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have written to Santa and been good so fingers crossed I get ownership of CSI…….. what no not even a DVD I'm writing to someone higher up…now whose higher up than Santa….anyone got the address for God? **

**Summery: It's Christmas so it's only tradition to have a party, the CSI's probably should have waited until after shift though…CSI's and drink, what fun.**

**Thanks to my beta Robyn…you're a star.**

December the twenty third 

"I can not believe we are stuck doing this," sighed Sara slamming a pile of paper down on the table in front of Greg

"This isn't fair. Just because we maxed out on overtime," said Greg resembling a small whining child as he did.

"Again," interrupted Sara suddenly becoming the voice of reason.

"We should be praised for commitment, but no. Instead Warrick, Nick and Grissom get a double murder and we get this," he flicked through some pages of paper.

"When did you take on my role? And it could be worse. We could be at court like Cath," Sara pointed out.

"You are my mentor," smiled Greg putting his hands together and bowing his head. "This place is dead. Everyone's on Christmas vacation and we're not even having a party," rambled Greg waving his arms for extra effect.

"We could go out somewhere after shift," suggested Sara scribbling on some paper that she had already covered in doodles.

"We could but that will be morning and Christmas Eve," sighed Greg. "How about we have one now? Ecklie's got that meeting with the sheriff. He'll be away. We can decorate the place and get some drinks. It will be great," Greg was up and practically at the shop by the time he'd finished speaking.

"A party? Here?" asked Sara looking sceptical. "Remember this is work. Someone might have something to say."

"Come on. It will be fun. We never let loose anymore," pleaded Greg flashing his puppy dog eyes. "Grissom can't veto it this way. Cath, Warrick and Nick will all be up for it. We can surprise them. Cath will be back from court before shifts over and with us helping swing we'll have plenty of time to party," he said throwing Sara her coat as he headed for the door.

"And when we have to work?" said Sara still not moving.

"Technically were only helping from three a.m. so only they have to work. Short of a mass murder we're safe," smiled Greg trying to stare Sara out.

"Okay," smiled Sara as Greg threw his hands up in celebration.

"Lets go before you change your mind," he said grabbing her arm and dragging her out the room.

Greg had finally chosen which shop to get the Christmas decorations from after Sara refused to go in several of the tackier shops; they were now in Christmas land.

"It's like a mini strip in here," said Sara turning around and prodding some fairy lights. Suddenly the plastic snowman next to them started wiggling and singing. "Argh," Sara shouted and stepping back into Greg who burst in hysterical laughter at her.

"Did the bad snowman scare you?" mocked Greg as the assistant looked at them slightly annoyed; after all they had probably spent the past month listening to that snowman sing 'Rudolph the red nosed reindeer'.

"How much tinsel?" asked Sara looking at Greg's arms that were full of every colour tinsel imaginable

"It's three for two on everything and I won fifty big ones from Hodges the other day. It's my contribution to the party," smiled Greg. "We'll just split the money for the booze and get everyone else to pitch in," smiled Greg tossing the tinsel in a basket.

"Oh, we need hats," smiled Greg picking up some triangular red hats that had bells trees and 'Merry Christmas' written on them.

"Crackers," said Sara picking up a box getting in the spirit, 'if you can't beat them join them' and she wasn't about to beat Greg. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to. She was actually having fun.

Greg was in a corner of the store where there were costumes and coloured hair spray. He picked up a blue and pink and hid them in the bottom of the basket so Sara wouldn't see.

"So Sara. Do I look like Grissom?" asked Greg causing Sara to turn around from the baubles she was examining. He was standing wearing a fake Santa beard stroking it with three fingers and grinning wildly.

"Grissom looks more manly with a beard," replied Sara casually.

"So you liked the beard?" questioned Greg trying to gain a timeline out of Sara.

"It's was okay; I preferred shaving it," she announced turning back to the baubles to the astonishment of Greg. After a couple of seconds of standing with his mouth agape he realised Sara wasn't going to elaborate.

"Are you trying to say this doesn't make me look manly?" asked Greg mock hurt.

"More old man or paedophile," smiled Sara as Greg pulled the beard off.

"Oh, I think you should have this," laughed Greg picking up a velvet Santa hat and pulling it down over Sara's head before she had time to move. "And wear nothing but suspenders with it," he added. "Grissom might enjoy it."

"Wasn't that one of your dreams?" smiled Sara taking the hat off as Greg placed some antlers on a headband over his spiky hair.

"Yes, but Catherine was wearing it too and oddly enough so was Warrick. But that's a whole different story," smiled Greg picking up a headdress with a tinsel halo attached to a white headband and waving it at Sara.

"Perfect for you I think," he smiled advancing on Sara with it.

"Not without beer," warned Sara backing off. Greg grinned mischievously at the brunette as she looked for a way out.

"Come on Sara. Get in the festive spirit," he grinned holding them out. "I'll keep my antlers on until we get back to the lab if you wear this halo," bargained Greg. Sara thought for a minute. The sight of Greg's spiky hair adorned by antlers complete with bells that jingled every time he moved was amusing. She reached out and took the headband, sticking out the top was a piece of wire covered in silver tinsel going in a circle, then she placed it on her head leaving two trails of dark brown hair cascading down in front and Greg smiling happily.

"If the angels in my school nativity were that hot I would have auditioned for a bigger part," smiled Greg making Sara blush slightly as they approached the till where the assistant didn't look phased by the strange behaviour; even for Vegas standards.

"Oh look at the tree," cried Sara suddenly grabbing Greg's arm and pointing to a small black tree with multi coloured fibre optic lights going around it.

"Twenty dollars. Not bad. Go get one, we can get it out each year," smiled Greg glad to see Sara having fun.

"By the way Greg, what were you in the nativity?" asked Sara coming back with a box.

"A sheep. I had to wear paper ears and my socks on my hands; I waned to be a Shepard. You?" he asked quizzically.

"I sung in the choir," replied Sara monotone.

"You mean you didn't want to be in it," Greg corrected her as he handed the assistant the basket and tree.

"You spent over thirty dollars you get a free Christmas CD," announced the clerk shoving it in the box.

"Acting wasn't really my thing," finished Sara as their bits were thrown haphazardly into three boxes.

"I always think I would be good on stage," said Greg doing some jazz hands and not even getting a blink from the assistant causing Sara to wonder what sort of people shopped in here for that not to phase them.

"Just pay the man Greg," said Sara picking the boxes up and leaving.

Sara was beginning to think wearing an angels halo out in public wasn't such a good idea. At least not before she was drunk. Even in Vegas she was sure she was getting looks as the pair marched through the supermarket.

"People are looking," hissed Sara as she picked up a box of beer while Greg took two bottles of whisky.

"It's our astounding beauty," answered Greg placing another box of beer into Sara's already laden arms.

"Or it maybe its because I have tinsel around my head and you jingle every time you move," hissed Sara smiling at an old lady who looked disapprovingly as they walked by.

"This is Vegas Sara; strange clothes are normal. If we were wearing jeans and t-shirts people would stare," said Greg nodding his head for extra noise as they reached the cash register.

"Started the party already?" asked the young women on the desk as the old lady came up behind mumbling to a friend.

"Believe or not, no," answered Greg as Sara handed him some money.

"Well, I'd have to be drunk to wear them," she said looking at Sara and Greg like their flying sorcerer was waiting outside for them.

"Well, we plan on being drunk soon and by then we probably wont have any clothes on," replied Greg getting strange looks as the muttering from behind hit fever pitch.

"Okay Greg. Lets go," snapped Sara kicking him in the shin and carrying the boxes out. "You're the man aren't you supposed to do the lifting?"

"But you look so much better do it," answered Greg as Sara put the boxes in the back of the car and then opened one taking two beers out.

"I can't drink until we get back. I'm driving," said Greg.

"They're both for me. I need them," said Sara removing her halo then knocking Greg's antlers off. "If anyone sees them the party will be off before it starts," said Sara getting in and buckling in.

"Not with my expert skills. By the time the others get back the break room will be a Santa's grotto complete with music and two drunken co workers singing karaoke," announced Greg.

"You want me to sing? we'll have to start drinking as soon as we get back," announced Sara.

"Well you already have. And anyway, that was my plan. If we're stuck in the lab we might as well have fun," smiled Greg.

**TBC ………………………….. encase you didn't notice in my world Sara hasn't left! Please drop me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for all the reviews I would reply but he little buttons gone! If anyone know how to now let me know : )**

Greg and Sara were sitting in their Denali in the lab garage, feet on dashboard, pants rolled up, bobbing their heads to the radio. They were waiting for a bit so there would be less people around. Most of the day shift had left but some were still straggling behind; the lab was being run on the bare minimum staff. Both CSI's were now slightly merry. Greg was slurping from a bottle of whiskey while Sara was twirling one of the two bottles of vodka in her lap debating opening it.

"I think that's more Cath's drink' you're more a beer women," announced Greg suddenly.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sara eyeing Greg up deciding if he deserved a slap for his comment.

"I mean you're more down to earth. Cath's more 'where's the little umbrella for my drink', may have something to do with her dad," suggested Greg.

"I think we've waited long enough," announced Sara shoving the vodka into Greg's arms. "You hide these. I'll take the boxes," she instructed swinging her legs around and straight into the car door with a thud. "Oh. Opening helps," she observed laughing as Greg leaned across opening the door. Out of the two Sara was definitely the merriest but Greg was well on his way; his grin becoming slightly lopsided.

"Greg, Come on!" shouted Sara standing at the door to the lab, her arms heavy with three boxes while Greg had three cases of beer in a lab trolley cleverly disguised with a blanket over the top. However a small breeze could reveal their plan. That and the fact the vodka and whiskey were rolling around on the top; clinking was a good giveaway. Luckily when they entered the lab there was only Judy on reception and she was far too interested in her nails to notice the pair wheel by a blanket.

"Sidle, Sanders," the voice made them freeze: it was Ecklie.

"He's not supposed to be here," hissed Sara turning around and putting on the biggest grin she could. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" said Ecklie eyeing the pair suspiciously.

"We, um… needed some files and evidence," said Sara nodding a bit too enthusiastically.

"Okay, Sidle. I know you're not happy about being stuck in the lab but there's no need to get so excited over bagged evidence. You shouldn't have used all your overtime," said Ecklie thinking her enthusiasm was simply from being away from paperwork.

"So… we have lots of paperwork. We better go," said Sara turning and almost dropping the boxes in her arms.

"I thought you had a meeting with the sheriff," pointed out Greg as Sara kicked him trying to make him leave.

"I do. But it's been delayed an hour," answered Ecklie. "Want to get rid of me?"

"No," replied Greg and Sara at once then covered it with nervous laughing.

"What are you up to?" asked Ecklie becoming paranoid.

"Us? Nothing," replied Greg looking sheepish.

"You have no evidence to accuse us of anything," shouted Sara marching off towards the break room with her boxes and smiling at what she had just done.

"Sorry," mumbled Greg grabbing his trolley. "'That time of the month… you know what they get like," he smiled wheeling his clinking trolley away. Luckily what little CSI skills Ecklie possessed had long faded and he didn't think to inquire as to why the paper files were making the sound like glass hitting glass.

"Great," sighed Sara putting the boxes down on the table.

"It's okay. We just have to hold off operation 'fun' for a bit," grinned Greg.

"Operation fun?" asked Sara giggling.

"We're still working on the name," smiled Greg opening a cupboard and putting the drinks in it.

"Hey, save some," said Sara taking a pack of beer out and smiling before handing him the boxes of decorations to shove in. "So what are we going to do until Ecklie leaves? There's no one else around except," Sara turned and peered through the window, "Archie and Hodges."

"Oh," Greg started clapping his hands suddenly like an excited sea lion. "We could play a game with Hodges."

"Oh, not that board game with the duke cards. It's boring," whined Sara opening a bottle of beer.

"Not the kind of game I had in mind. I was thinking more of messing with his head."

"Explain," grinned Sara following Greg out the break room having stashed their alcohol and decorations.

Sara sauntered into the lab where Hodges was slowly dropping a solution into a pipette. She was now past merry and onto drunk but due to Hodges' lack of social skills he seemed oblivious to her state as she almost tripped over her own feet entering the lab.

"Hey!" beamed Sara as Hodges turned to look at her disgruntled. "What are you doing?" she asked leaning on the table; mostly to hold herself up.

"Working. You should try it," replied Hodges turning back to his work. "Did you want something?"

"To talk," answered Sara. Hodges froze mid action.

"You want to talk to me? Well it's about time someone in this place realised my intellect and stimulating company," Sara now had his full attention which was good because they were now putting their plan into action. Crawling in the doorway was Greg Sanders on his elbows and knees shuffling along under the table, a beer in each hand, until he was behind a stack of boxes. Of course if anyone passed on the outside they could see him crouched down through the glass window. Once in his position Greg popped his head up over the table and nodded causing Sara to giggle.

"Something funny?" asked Hodges. "Oh, let me guess, this is wind Hodges up and pretend to want to be here."

"No!" shouted Sara making Hodges jump slightly. "I'm not winding you up. I'm bored. Greg's company wasn't intellectually stimulating," grinned Sara pleased with herself as Greg's head popped up again scowling before a hand whipped across the desk and grabbed the pipette Hodges was using and moved it across to another table.

"Well what do expect from Sanders?" replied Hodges running a hand though his hair. "You know, if you want to go for a drink after work…" started Hodges when the table behind him seemed to make a strange noise as Greg burst into laughter before shoving a hand over his mouth.

"Those machines make strange noises don't they," commented Sara as Hodges looked back at her. "I have plans," added Sara as Hodges turned back to what he was doing. As he went to take the pipette he looked confused and began moving things on the table.

"Lost something?" asked Sara innocently.

"No," replied Hodges sharply. "I don't lose things. I have a system," Sara then began giggling again as Greg waved the pipette around on the other side of the room where he was hiding behind a solid backed table.

"Have you been super gluing for prints?" asked Hodges suddenly.

"No why?" replied Sara confused.

"It would explain a lot," muttered Hodges giving up and doing a new sample before putting it in the centrifuge and flicking it on. There was some quite scuffling as Greg crawled across to the plug and pulled it out.

"What plans?" asked Hodges turning his attention back to Sara and not noticing the quiet hum of the centrifuge stop abruptly.

"I'm going for drinks with friends," answered Sara.

**TBC ……………**


	3. Wind him up watch him go

"What friends?" asked Hodges.

"Are you trying to say I don't have friends?" asked Sara sounding angry.

"No I urm……this isn't working," he announced turning his attention back to the now stopped centrifuge.

"It works better if you plug it in," smiled Sara laughing as the printer went at the other side of the lab and Greg's head popped up and an arm snatched the result before Hodges noticed. He mouthed them to Sara and replaced them bobbing out of sight just in time.

"Thyroxin," announced Sara suddenly startling Hodges.

"Thyroxin, what?" he asked walking over to the printer having plugged the centrifuge back in swearing it was lit up the first time; otherwise how would he have programmed it.

"In the sample," announced Sara now grinning wildly. "I'm psychic."

"Psycho," muttered Hodges picking up the result. "How did…?" he stopped unable to comprehend what was going on.

"I occasionally have these images of words flash in my mind," smiled Sara as Hodges mouth dropped open and closed like a fish.

"Seriously, how did you know?" asked Hodges re-reading the results.

"When the printer went I just saw the word in front of me. It runs in the family. My mother talks to ghosts," announced Sara as Hodges paled slightly re-reading his results yet again.

"I had you figured for a hippy, but this is too far. Psychics do not exist. Just the power of projecting thoughts," said Hodges placing the paper down as Greg crawled out the room and carried on crawling down the corridor much to the confusion of the few remaining staff.

"You sound like Grissom," muttered Sara. "Just because you can't explain it doesn't mean it isn't there. You can't explain Gary but he's still here," announced Sara throwing Hodges completely off.

"Gary?" he almost shouted. "Who's Gary?"

"The lab ghost. You know, the one Archie goes on about moving his tapes around," said Sara as if it was obvious.

"Sara that's a story," sighed Hodges wondering if Sara was feeling okay. He'd never seen her act like this.

"A true one," grinned Sara going to sit down but missing her chair by a couple of inches and crashing to the floor instead, ruining the moment. "Ow."

"I think you've been near the chemicals too long," muttered Hodges helping her up.

"You're right. Bye," waved Sara walking out the room backwards still waving, "Faze two," beamed Sara waking backwards into Greg outside.

"Hodges," shouted Greg wondering in and hitting him on the back. "How are you man?" he asked sitting himself down on a stool.

"Fine. Why does everyone keep asking?" he asked turning around. As he did Sara Sidle crawled along under the tables, carrying a bottle of beer in her mouth and another in her hand, her bum wiggling in the air distracting Greg momentarily.

"Wow," mumbled Greg. "Oh. We just thought you might be bored, you know? It's not very lively around here."

"Well, I'm fine," replied Hodges going back to his work. "And I actually have work to do for Grissom," said Hodges as Sara's head popped over some cardboard boxes and she shook her head before disappearing again and wiggling her way between a filing cabinet and pile of boxes to the side of the lab. Greg watched her casually as Hodges continued with his work. A hand stretched towards the coffee maker and flicked it on.

"Greg! Don't steal my coffee," called Hodges turning around to see Greg sitting exactly where he was before.

"Wasn't me, man. Must be Gary," said Greg with a shrug.

"What's with Gary? It's just a story and I'm fairly certain you made it up to scare the receptionists and new guys."

"I did not make it up. Ask Grissom," retorted Greg. "Gary Hobbs died in reception. Had a heart attack after having a gun pointed at him."

"Greg, that story is not impressing anyone," said Hodges going over and turning the coffee off and missing the hunched up figure of Sara Sidle squashed between his filing cabinet and the glass wall.

"Hodges, I'm telling you man. It's true. You've heard Nick talk about it."

"You're a bad influence on him," replied Hodges going back to his samples.

"Seriously man, the guy came to give a DNA sample and dropped dead. Saw the guy who threatened him. If you lived in Vegas you would know about it. It was all over the news. Hey Judy!" shouted Greg as he saw her walk by. "Gary Hobbs, the stories true, isn't it?"

"Sure, happened five years before I started working here," replied Judy. "It's the ghost part I'm not sure about," she added as a triumphant Greg waved his hands in a circle doing a victory dance.

"Very dignified," said Hodges shaking his head as he went and got a chair from the other side of the lab and placed it in front of the table Sara was hidden under.

"So admit it. I was right," beamed Greg getting Hodges' attention. As Hodges began arguing with Greg on the subject of ghosts Sara wheeled his chair across the room and back to where it came from before finishing her beer and waving to Greg while bowing as she left.

"Sara Sidle is not psychic she probably just heard about the case and Gary Hobbs is not haunting the place," finished Hodges stepping back and going to sit down only to fins his chair wasn't there.

"Who moved it?" he shouted at the empty halls.

"Moved what?" asked Greg innocently.

"The chair," snapped Hodges.

"What chair?" replied Greg calmly.

"The chair I brought over," Hodges almost screamed.

"You didn't bring a chair over. First sign of madness that," smiled Greg getting up and leaving. "Stop messing around man. God, that's worse than my ghost story," added Greg smiling at Sara who was sitting in the middle of the corridor brandishing a beer.

"I moved…. It's okay you're not mad," Hodges reassured himself walking quickly out the room and into the men's bathroom splashing some cold water on his face. He shook his head and went back to the lab to find his computer switched on, as he got closer he saw words across the screen.

'Hodges has been a naughty boy' was repeated for an entire page.

Sara and Greg's head were pressed against the window watching his reaction as he almost ran from the lab.

"That was a good plan," announced Sara.

"Think Ecklie's gone yet? It's been an hour," smiled Greg looking at his watch.

"I'd say he's gone. Time to decorate," she beamed skipping back to the break room followed by Greg who limped to one side as he seemed to have trouble mastering skipping.

**TBC ………………….what fun can Greg and Sara get up to now especially when Cath gets back from court early.**

**Thank you very much for the review I love reading them and would reply personally but the reply button ahs gone so please keep them coming : )**


	4. Cath's back

**A/N thank you for the reviews.**

The break room blinds were shut and piled in the middle of the floor was an abundance of tinsel spilling out three cardboard boxes, a fibre optic tree was propped up on a work top leaning slightly as Greg struggled to plug it in. Sara was currently wrapping purple tinsel around herself then she noticed a spray can sticking out from under a gold pile of tinsel.

"Greg what's this?" asked Sara bending down, the tinsel now round her head and neck.

"Hair spray," answered Greg finally getting the tree plugged in so the fibre-optics began glowing red then turned blue.

"Greg you are not spraying my hair pink," started Sara having picked the spray can up and examined the colour.

"I've got blue as well," said Greg picking another can up and showing her the electric blue top.

"Now that I like," smiled Sara taking a long swig of beer, "I'll have blue if you have pink," she smiled holding the can out at Greg.

"Ok," smiled Greg bending down. Sara shuck the can then sprayed it all over Greg's head turning his entire hair pink and spiky, along with a good majority of his scalp.

"How do I look?" asked Greg posing.

"Like a cotton candy glob," replied Sara laughing

"Ok your next, you can be a Smurf," smiled Greg

"Only a bit," warned Sara flashing him a death glare. Greg considered spraying all her hair but it probably wouldn't be worth it so he stuck to putting a large blue streak at the front right hand side and turning some of the tinsel blue a swell.

"Oh I also got glitter," smiled Greg pulling another can out and spraying Sara's hair.

"Wow," The sliver now catching the light in Sara's hair mesmerized Greg momentarily.

"Do me, do me!" Greg cried actually bouncing up and down on the spot. Sara sprayed his hair but it didn't work as well in lighter hair, as it was harder to see the sliver, which disappointed Greg.

The room was now starting to resemble Santa's grotto. Tinsel hung from almost very available space and Sara was now stood on the couch pinning multi coloured fairy lights to the ceiling. It was at that point that Catherine Willow's walked in.

"Hi….." she stopped dead as did Sara and Greg, both looking extremely guilty. Sara had one arm out stretched holding fairy lights, tinsel hanging off her face. Greg holding a pot of pins, tinsel tied around his waist.

"Hi," replied Sara innocently.

"What the hell? Are you drunk?" asked Cath examining an empty beer bottle then staring at Greg, "your hair is pink," she added not too sure whether to laugh or cry.

"Mines blue and glittery," announced Sara waving her hair around, "this was meant to be a surprise," she whispered, "you came back early."

"Oh my god you are drunk, it's a surprise all right," remarked Cath taking in the two then bursting into laughter, "what possessed you to do this?"

"We were bored so we thought we'd have a party," answered Greg.

"For everyone when they got back," added Sara nodding.

"Here," Greg held out a beer like a peace offering Sara then pointed to the bottle of vodka on the side before falling of the couch into a heap on the floor.

Twenty minutes later and Greg was sat with a glue stick and abundance of coloured paper in thin strips that he was attempting to make into paper chains. Catherine was sat with a glass of what could have been mistaken for water if it wasn't for the fact she now had small pink streaks in her hair and was discussing with the Christmas tree if Lindsey would want any hair dye.

"It's ok as long as she doesn't go out like it," Cath told the tree as if she was having a conversation with Grissom. Sara was back stood on the couch now trying to hang Christmas decorations from the lights.

"I can't reach," shouted Sara jumping and coming dangerously close to falling off again. With that Cath placed her drink down and abandoned the tree, marching over, she pulled Sara from the couch and grabbed her waist.

"Cath," cried Sara laughing as her feet were lifted off the ground about an inch before been dropped again

"Piggyback," announced Cath bending down much to the excitement of Greg.

"I thought you'd never offer," he slurred slightly.

"Not you, Sara so she can put these up said Cath picking up a silver decoration.

With that Sara ran full pelt at Catherine nearly knocking her over as she mounted her. Cath somehow stayed on her feet swaying as Sara wrapped her legs around her waist and held up the bauble pinning it to the ceiling.

"It's like all my fantasies," beamed Greg clapping and dropping the fairy lights he was pinning up around the room including over the door that someone was bound to strangle themselves on later.

"Thank you thank you," smiled Cath spinning Sara around and this time completely losing her balance sending Sara sprawling backwards onto Greg and they both hit the floor with a thud but with their current intoxication it didn't even register and wouldn't until they woke up with the bruises. Cath burst into snorts of laughter at the CSI's now crumpled in a heap on the floor arm and legs entwined like they were playing twister. Not bothering to help Cath grabbed a glass from the side and poured herself some more vodka while casually knocking a pile of tinsel off she came across the triangular hats Greg had brought.

"Oh" grinned Cath picking one up and placing it on her head pinging the elastic strap under her chin as Greg and Sara finally found their feet.

"Share," demanded Greg swiping a hat and putting it on before tilting it so it was over one side of his head more than the other, "cooler this way," grinned Greg. Not which there was anything cool about a the green cardboard hat when it was on correctly like Cath's let alone hanging off one side with tuffs of pink hair sticking out and colouring the edges of the hat. Sara meanwhile had grabbed two of the red hats and had one on each side of her head like devil horns the large blue streak at the front of her hair dangling down trapped between the two pieces of elastic digging into her chin.

**TBC ……………….**


	5. Armed and dangerous

A/N-hope you all had a good holiday and yes I know the fic is late coming since it's 2008 but I'm determined to finish it!

"You know what would be fun,?" grinned Catherine stretching the elastic around her chin.

"What?" asked Sara grinning dementedly.

"Decorating Grissom's office," replied Catherine with a glint of fire in her eyes.

"Last one there's a...decomp," shouted Greg running out the room with a box of tinsel.

"Hey!" screeched Catherine drawing even more attention to them as she and Sara ran after Greg swaying all over the corridor as they went crashing into Grissom's door frame getting bemused looks from the few onlookers that were left in the lab.

"All right," Greg was standing in the middle of Grissom's desk his hat now removed once again showing off his bright pink hair. "Lets do it," announced Greg in a cheesy chat show voice.

"Yeah," shouted Sara knocking her hats off and getting the elastic wrapped around her neck.

"Great move Sidle," smiled Catherine taking her hat off and assisting Sara before she strangled herself trying to remove her hats.

"Oh, we should make Herbert festive," smiled Sara grabbing a piece of gold tinsel, once free from the elastic choking her, she began wrapping it around a jar on Grissom's shelf.

"Herbert?" asked Catherine looking over Sara's shoulder at the foetal pig Sara had just wrapped in tinsel.

"I didn't name him," pointed out Sara draping some more tinsel around the shelves while Greg piled it in the middle of Grissom's desk muddling everything on it at the same time.

"You know he really should start locking his office," commented Catherine kicking a few bits of tinsel across the floor.

"He obviously trusts us," grinned Sara.

"Fool," said Greg as the three stooges stood back to admire their work. There was a large pile of multi coloured tinsel in the middle of the desk with the odd bit scattered on the floor and one jar wrapped in gold tinsel.

"I think that's fine," smiled Catherine. "And I want more vodka," she added turning and leaving quickly followed by Greg and Sara who suddenly realized they had no beer in their hands.

"It's about time," sighed Nick to Warrick as they entered the lab that was looking more like a ghost ship by the minute.

"Have you seen Greg, Sara, or Catherine," asked Grissom joining the two men as they walked the corridors.

"No…what's that?" asked Warrick as the three were drawn by the sound of music towards the break room. The blinds were pulled and jingle bells seemed to be drifting down the corridor. When Grissom pulled the door open the sight that awaited him made his jaw drop. Catherine was standing on the sofa dancing with bright pink streaks in her hair that hung over face. Greg was waving two beer bottles in the air his hair completely pink and finally holding one of Catherine's hands and twirling around under her Sara was singing away to jingle bells a large blue streak of hair obscuring one eye.

"Merry Christmas," shouted Sara letting go of Catherine and running full pelt at a stunned Grissom who could do nothing but catch her as she leapt of the floor at him wrapping her legs around his waist and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Very merry Christmas," muttered Nick. The whole group stood shocked, even those who were well and truly gone.

"Were having a party," announced Sara dropping from Grissom and patting him on the cheek. "Beer," she added grabbing one off the table and handing it to Grissom who drank from it with no hesitation after what had just happened. He was aware most of the night shift knew him and Sara were more than just friends but didn't know how much more until that very moment.

"Great idea," said Nick grabbing two bottles and passing one to Warrick who was being circled by Catherine looking like she was about to pounce on him; not something he was entirely against.

Half an hour later it was safe to say the night shift were drunk. Greg and Nick were on the playstation, the only problem was they had the TV turned on and were fairly convinced they were controlling an episode of Friends. Warrick was waltzing with Catherine around the room, actually they were leaning on each other to stop themselves falling over and the momentum was carrying them around. While Grissom was seated on a chair, Sara on his knee, reciting poetry that made no sense what-so-ever but both seemed quite happy. The only change other than the slight swaying form each person was that Nick and Warrick both had purple hair after their attempts to spray it blue and pink mixed and turned a rather fetching shade of mauve.

"Who else can we paint?" asked Sara hopping off Grissom's lap and doing well not to keep going and land face first on the floor. She had been the one to instigate spraying Nick and Warrick but Grissom had firmly vetoed himself and he wasn't yet so drunk that he would let Sara at him with a can of hair spray.

"Hodges," suggested Catherine with a wicked grin.

"Okay." And before anyone could do anything Sara had flung the door to the break room open and went wandering down the, fortunately, deserted corridor quickly followed by Nick, Greg, and Catherine.

"Where do you think he'll be?" asked Nick running his hand through his hair and turning his fingers and palm purple.

"The lab," replied Catherine not too far gone to make sarcastic comments.

"Nice hair Nicky," smiled Sara turning around. When Nick had run his hands through his hair he had spiked up it due to he the amount to paint there was in it. Smiling Nick ruffed his hair up until he got nod of approval from the girls.

"There," shouted Hodges loudly pointing to DNA.

"Duck," hissed Catherine louder; as Hodges turned around the four dropped unceremoniously to the floor giggling.

"Go on then Sara," grinned Catherine giving Sara a quick shove in Hodges' direction.

Ignoring the strange sounds, he'd been hearing them all night, Hodges sat down and continued working facing away from the danger approaching. Completely oblivious Hodges continued working on his samples as Sara Sidle crawled across the floor towards him armed with a can of pink hair spray.

TBC …………………..


	6. Tag anyone

Hodges sat in the middle of the lab blissfully unaware of the completely unprovoked attack about to be launched on him. Had he not been wearing the headphones Greg had given him he might have heard the sound of knees scuffling across the floor towards him. The trace tech leaned forward looking at the results that blurred under his tired eyes, 'five minutes shuteye wouldn't hurt anyone,' he told himself before leaning back in his chair, yawning. It was mere seconds before his breathing steadied and deepened as he slept' making him a lamb to the slaughter.

A grinning Sara Sidle popped up in front of him like a demented jack in the box swaying slightly, armed with a spray can she waved at him making sure he was out before crawling behind him and letting the pink spray cover the back of his head waking him from his slumber.

"Damn!" shouted Catherine as she, Nick, and Greg dropped out of sight again. Sara fell backwards colliding with a stack of paper knocking the offending can out of her hand sending it rolling out of sight.

"Sidle!" shouted Hodges slightly afraid she saw him asleep until he noticed the large grin on her face.

"Morning," smiled Sara getting to her unsteady feet.

"Are you drunk?" asked Hodges his eyebrows nearly colliding with his pink hair.

"I'm not working," replied Sara. If Hodges could have he would have run to Ecklie right there and then but he was out so instead he glared at Sara picking up the files she had knocked over up.

"Well go somewhere else," said Hodges angrily. "Can't wait until Grissom sees you in this state," he added under his breath as Sara exited the room and burst into laughter running back to the break room with Greg, Nick and Catherine like naughty school children.

As the four burst back into the room Warrick and Grissom were giving a whole hearted rendition of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' swaying surprisingly in time.

"Have you heard that song that's making it's rounds on the internet?" asked Catherine wondering if it was just her who got sent it.

"No," replied Grissom looking left out as everyone else nodded. "What song?"

"This one," smiled Sara. "Jingle bells Ecklie smells his suspect ran away.

The DNA got lost anyway, so the sheriff docked his pay. Yah!" sang Sara astonishingly in tune.

Nick and Greg then chimed in, "Jingle bells Hodges smells, The lab techs ran away, The microscope lost its wheel, and Hodges was sent away. Yah!" A round of applause broke out as the pair finished.

"Did you by any chance write it?" asked Warrick.

"We were bored waiting for trace results," answered Sara.

"Naughty children," grinned Catherine wagging her finger in front of Sara's face who quickly attempted to bite it off.

"Hey!" shouted Catherine. "I'll…." She paused trying to think what she could do to Sara. "I'll saliva you," she retorted.

"Now children, lets settle this sensibly," slurred Warrick standing between them. "You're it," he finished hitting Sara on the arm and running full pelt out the room quickly followed by Catherine, Greg, and Nick.

"Gil," said Sara in her best angry tone as he backed away from her.

"Sorry," he smiled running from the room.

More fool anyone who got in the way of the drunken CSI's as they ran around the lab playing tag. The few lab techs that were there, luckily, were not in the vicinity. It was by accident while on a beer run Archie saw Nick chasing Greg down the corridor, smiling he simple carried on, though, not before stopping to get his camera.

Half an hour later Greg was grinning madly while holding in his hand a piece of mistletoe.

"Come on Cath? Sara? Who's first?" he asked licking his lips

"Not even in your dreams!" shouted Catherine.

"Quick." With an unexpected amount of coordination Sara grabbed Catherine's arm and pulled it around her neck forcing the blonde behind the brunette. With that Sara grabbed her other arm pulling Catherine up. Catching on Catherine jumped on top of Sara's back, almost sending her head first to the floor but Sara caught herself staying upright.

"Run," shouted Catherine kicking Sara in the side. Sara started off at a fast pace, considering she was weaving from side to side, and had to keep pulling Catherine back on. Archie watched in disbelief as Sara and Catherine ran by the audio lab. Catherine was on Sara's back, Sara's arms wrapped under her legs jiggling her up every so often while the blonde's arms were wrapped around Sara's neck in danger of strangling her.

"Quick!" shouted Greg jumping on Nick's back and sliding off before Nick got ready and the next time grabbed Greg's legs wrapping his arms under his knees.

"Follow them," shouted Greg still gripping his mistletoe.

"Wait for me," shouted Grissom the paper crown that, Sara had retrieved from a cracker falling over his eyes, a bottle of beer in one hand running after the others, his feet seemingly working independently from his body.

"I've got more mistletoe," shouted Warrick grabbing a handful and running after Grissom following his exact path that wasn't precisely straight.

Ecklie chose this moment to walk back into the lab. He froze mid-step as Sara Sidle ran at him with Catherine Willow's head bobbing up and down on her shoulder, her legs wrapped around her waist in a piggyback.

"Stop!" shouted Catherine as Sara came within inches of mowing Ecklie down. She dropped Catherine who somehow kept her balance. Nick and Greg were just behind them and didn't stop in time crashing into Sara and Catherine knocking them to the floor. Grissom caught up with the group as they were picking themselves up off the floor followed by Warrick who dropped his mistletoe in a pile on the floor.

"Run!" shouted Nick. Ecklie just stood in shock as the group ran by him and out the lab. He was speechless at what had just happened, asides from the fact he expected them to have left an hour ago, seeing what he just had sent him in to shock. He was also fairly sure the majority of the group had pink or blue hair.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Ecklie as the lab techs suddenly busied themselves. Hodges sauntered into the corridor about to give Ecklie the entire story to find Ecklie giving him a death glare.

"Hodges what the hell is that?" asked Ecklie staring at Hodges head of pink hair. "This is work," he began shouting at a completely confused Hodges.

Two days later 

Grissom was walking down the corridor finding an unusual number of people staring at him, although that was expected given the earlier antics of the night shift. They had managed to live it down and get away from Ecklie because he had torn such a strip off Hodges he didn't tell Ecklie about their activates and no one else seemed to have told him either.

"Grissom," Catherine almost screamed at him as he walked into the break room. The group assembled were looking like they did the morning after their party when he found himself waking up to Lindsey's shouting, in Catherine's bathtub with Sara lying across him.

"What?" asked Grissom as the lab news magazine was held up in front of him.

He sighed taking in the front page. There was Greg kissing a window with the title 'proof of long term effects of superglue fumes'. On the next page Sara sat on Grissom's knee placing a paper hat on his head, opposite Nick sat on counter riding it like cowboy. On the next page was Catherine, with her face pressed up against a window, tongue out, nose squashed up and Warrick's check pressed against it then an assortment of drunken posses taking up the rest of the pages.

"Ecklie has a different version," announced Archie going by. "You won't get fired," he added.

"I suppose we should be glad they didn't see what happened after we left," sighed Catherine

"How exactly did I end up with Sara's clothes on and her wearing mine?" asked Greg.

"You said her top would look better on you and she wanted yours so you both stripped in my front room. Grissom fell off his chair and chocked on his biscuit and Nick and Warrick had to perform the Heimlich Manoeuvre," answered Catherine as Sara covered her face with her hands.

"And I woke up wrapped up under your Christmas tree because?" asked Warrick

"Nick thought you'd make a good present after you fell asleep," answered Catherine

"Well at least I didn't go to sleep in the cats basket and get scratched to death," muttered Nick looking at Catherine

"Lindsey took photos. She keeps threatening me with them" sighed Catherine. "They've got her to six parties."

"Blackmail; she takes after her mother," smiled Sara.

"I wasn't the one asleep in the bath with Grissom."

"I still don't know how I got there," said Sara screwing her face up as if trying to remember.

"No? Me either." said Grissom a bit too quickly. "Come on we have work," he added going out the break room to applause and cheers.

"Okay, I'm sure you all have work to do," said Grissom as Hodges glared at the group as they walked by.

"Do you think he knows it was me?" Sara hissed at Catherine.

"He wouldn't dare say anything," replied the older woman.

Ecklie stood staring at the group as they left. "Not carrying each other this time?" he asked eyeing them.

"Nope. Walking today," answered Sara.

"So, who's up for a New Years party?" asked Greg hopefully The end-Thank you if you have reviewed : ) 


End file.
